


Stuck in this Act

by ryaelle



Series: GOT7 drabbles and snippets [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Yugyeom, Slice of Life, but not really, frustrated Jinyoung, no conclusive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaelle/pseuds/ryaelle
Summary: Yugyeom helps Jinyoung practice lines for his drama. He’s stuck on the same old lines however. And their scene doesn’t change.





	Stuck in this Act

“You suck at this.” 

Jinyoung huffed, throwing down his script. Sitting upright at the other side of the couch, Yugyeom grinned. He knew what Jinyoung’s issue was, but it wasn’t really a problem he wanted to solve.

“You can’t tell my voice apart from a girl’s anyway. This is a female role. How can you concentrate if I do it in a guy’s voice?” He pauses, treads on with forced carelessness. “Wouldn’t you do it better if you were practicing with a girl?”

“Yugyeom,” and the voice is so insufferably patient. Yugyeom knows how hard it must be for Jinyoung to make his voice go through the emotions of his character when his normal tone is so deadpan and steady. “I’m trying to think through the feelings of this scene. I can’t do that when you’re not acting, but pretending. Also it’s the emotion that matters, not the gender. And it has to be you.” 

The last part comes off in a frustrated mutter. 

Yugyeom thinks he knows the difference between pretending and acting but he doesn’t want to delve into semantics now. Not when he has other pressing questions. It’s not the first time Jinyoung’s said things on this vein... Each time it throws him off guard, quickly batting away any underlying meaning.

Yugyeom’s lost. 

“I’m not an actor...What kind of feelings will you get if it’s... me anyway?” There’s a waver to his voice he can’t help. Jinyoung looks up from across him, mouth opening to answer - he looks expectant? Yugyeom panics, pushing the question off track before he can get an answer. “You’re supposed to like Jae-in, not want to kill her,” he teases and it sounds off even to him. 

The look in Jinyoung’s eyes is changing already, and some part of Yugyeom is sinking in the  disappointment  there but that makes no sense so it can’t be that. He can’t understand anything when Jinyoung’s like this, contemplative, shuttered. The silence makes him feel like he’s on a tightrope. The other finally moves, leaning back into his chair and Yugyeom swallows, waiting for some response.

The water between them feels muddied lately and Yugyeom doesn’t know if he’s thinking too much. About the evenings they spend together, Jinyoung coming to his house when he barely ever leaves home. How they carefully don’t mention it to the other members. Their time recording and choreographing together for their units and the late night dinners after. The calls every day through winter when Yugyeom was getting ready for early morning promotions and Jinyoung was on his way to set, sleepy and groggy good mornings. 

It’s been like this for a long time, but now... but now... Yugyeom pays attention when he doesn’t want to. About how Jinyoung seeks him out even when he rarely wants for company. The way he curls up into his side, how he laughs too loud at him, eyes sparkling, mouth uncovered. How Jinyoung always takeshis side for any argument or decision, backing him up. He wishes he could go back to a time when he never noticed, blissful ignorance. Before curiousity bit him... 

Jinyoung sighs and Yugyeom glances down, feeling ashamed but not knowing why. “Just do it with your normal voice.  _ Please_.” There’s a strain to his voice that begs an end to the conversation. Yugyeom purses his lips, nods and reads the line over again. 


End file.
